Big Brother
by AwesomePanda24
Summary: Precious moments between a big brother and their little brother. I start off with Iceland and Norway! There'll be America and England, China and Japan, Canada and France, and many more! I will update ASAP! This is more so flashbacks if anything...the younger brother is a chibi in each! Please R&R honestly! TAKING REQUESTS OF ANY GROUP/ BROTHERS.
1. Sorbrocer

"Wait for me, big brother!" little Iceland yelled, running out into the snow with an un-buttoned coat trying to fly off of him. Norway paused, standing on the sidewalk for a minute before feeling a little force bounce off of his legs. He turned to see Iceland covered in snow up to his waist.

"Your coat!" Norway exclaimed, worriedly picking the child up and uniting each black button. "Make sure you have it buttoned before you come out next time."

Norway set Iceland down in the snow gently. Iceland nodded and sat down. He looked ot the grey sky and wrinkled his nose as a snowflake hit it.

"Does it snow this much here all the time?" he asked.

Norway nodded, taking a seat next to Iceland. Iceland reached his arms out to Norway, who smiled and placed him on his lap.

"It snows like crazy," he stated. "But it gets lonely often."

Iceland gave Norway a pitiful look. He wrapped his arms around Norway's waist the best he could.

"Don't be lonely, big brother!" Iceland exclaimed. "I'll always be your little brother! Forever!"

Norway hugged the little one back. He held him for several minutes, cherishing the moment before saying,

"And I'll always be your big brother. Forever."


	2. Ni-Ni

_**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you so much! I FINALLY got this chapter out…at 7:30 in the morning…on Christmas Eve…ah, screw it, you guys enjoy the "story." **_

Japan ran through the house like the happiest child on earth. He was full of energy and nothing could stop him. That is, until he tripped on the slippery bamboo floor. He fell and landed backwards with a big thud. Tears quickly fell from the Asian nation's dull eyes as he whined.

China, dropping a laundry basket, ran across the house in alarm to Japan. He collected the small nation in his arms and whispered consoling things to him. Japan immediately stopped crying and looked up at China, who sent him a smile.

"Are you okay?" China asked softly. Japan nodded as a smile similar to China's became plastered on his face.

"[1]Hai, Ni-ni," Japan replied. China looked to the child in shock. Never once did he think he'd hear the words "Big Brother" leave silent Japan's mouth. He pulled him into a tight hug.

"[2] Wo ai ni, Japan!" China wailed. "You're so cute!"

Japan didn't understand much Chinese, let alone that, but he was happy to see China smiling. That's all that mattered to him.

"Yes, big brother."

"I love you!"

_**A/N: Woo! I think that was a major accomplishment! Now, you all have yourself a merry little Christmas and REVIEW!**_


	3. Bruder

**A/N:**** Thank you for sticking with this story! I've been busy and can't find time to frequently update V.v But once again, thank you so much! The reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Thunder roared furiously once again as Germany scurried through the hallway, fighting back tears. Lightning cackled like an old witch when he reached Prussia's open door.

"Bruder [1]," Germany whispered, going more into the room with each boom and strike.

Prussia rose from his bed, rubbing his eyes before looking at Germany with great concern.

"What's wrong, West?" he consoled softly while the little country ran into his arms.

"I'm scared," Germany whimpered, snuggling into Prussia affrightedly.

Prussia almost squealed at the sight of the fearful boy. He looked like a puppy that had gotten lost in the rain! His blue eyes were large and tear-filled, his blonde hair was still messy from his consistent tossing and turning; he was SO CUTE!

In spite of the adorable image, Prussia wrapped his arms around Germany.

"It's okay, West. I'll be here to protect you. Always."


	4. BIG BROTHER!

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been very occupied and un-inspired! I was writing a story based off the game Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception and got really into it! I may publish it :3 Thank you for reading, reviewing, and following. OH, and favoriting! This is a long author's note! Here, you can read! BYE!

America took a seat on the Boston Harbor dock, sighing. It had been so boring without England there! He'd been gone for a couple years, and in that time, America had done nothing but talk to his people. Not that it was a bad thing, but it got kind of old.

Suddenly, a British ship pulled up to the dock. It dropped anchor as America jumped up quickly with a wide smile on his face.

England deported from the ship and grinned at America. America ran up and tackled England, making him almost fall over in surprise.

"Did you really miss me that much?" England asked, ruffling America's messy hair.

"Yeah!" America stated, cringing at the affection. "It's really boring here…the people keep talking about how bad the king is!"

England's expression darkened for a moment, but he shook it off and began to lead America home.

"How about I make you some scones?"

"Scones? I've never tried them!"

**:3 Done? With this chapter! Leave a review for what siblings you want next! I'll do any! You know why? CAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	5. Frère Ainé

Canada watched as his older brother, France, began to mix ingredients together in a bright pink bowl. He tilted his head, reaching his finger in for a bite.

"Non!" France scolded, making the Canadian retreat his hand back with fear. "This wont taste good to you! It's not good unless it's cooked!"

"What are they?" Canada questioned, very curious when he furiously mixed it with the whisk.

"I don't know yet!" France said, winking at him. "I've made them only once before. Maybe you could help me name them? And cook...I think there's something missing!"

A smile formed on Canada's face as he ran across the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of some kind of sauce or something, and ran back to France, putting it in the mix.

"What is that?" France asked as he emptied the bottle.

"Maple-" Canada hiccuped and giggled. "-syrup!"

France watched him take the bottle and throw it away. He poured the mix onto a skillet and cooked them for a while.

Later, he sat Canada at the table and put one on his plate. The little country took a bite. His eyes widened with excitement.

"They taste like cakes!" he stated loudly. "Let's name them 'pancakes!'"

France smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Okay. Pancakes it is!"


	6. Thank You!

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I am proud to say I have reached 1000 views on this story! And it's all thanks to YOU FREAKING BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! **

**So, I've decided that I will no longer be choosing what brothers I write about. **

**I am letting **_**you**_** leave a review as to which brothers/ groups you want a story of! I'm going to try to make them longer...bless my soul...**

**So, if you want a Baltic one where they're little, go ahead and leave a review as a request! Okay? Because without you people...**

**THIS STORY WOULD NOT BE HERE TODAY TT^TT**

**So get reviewing!**


	7. Hermano Dammed

**Shout out to OhMyMaple71! Thanks for the request, I hope you like~**

"Damn tomato bastard..." Romano muttered as he was being dragged outside by his wonderful brother, Spain. The exctied Spaniard said he wanted to show something to Romano in the garden. Romano, as per usual, figured if it was something Spain found wonderful, it wouldn't be good at all.

Spain took Romano by the hand and pointed at an empty, torn-up part of grass. It was brown and the rest was all green. Romano glared at the ground before glaring at Spain.

"What the hell is this crap?" he questioned, completely irritated. Spain's smile faltered and he looked away.

"Well...I bought some tomato seeds and was wondering if you'd like to plant some of your own..!"

Romano blinked and looked at Spain. The look on his face was so pathetic that Romano had no other choice but to say,

"Fine, bastard. I'll plant them. But only so you don't cry and make yourself look even more like a girl!"

Spain gasped and hugged Romano tightly.

"Dios Mio!" he exclaimed. "Gracias, Romano! Mi hermano bueno! Me gusta TU!"

Romano pushed him away and scowled. But when Spain looked away, he smiled very slightly and thought, _Dammit...I guess he's worth it. I've never seen him so happy._

**So? How was it? If you need the translations, here you go!**

**Dios Mio!- My God!**

**Gracias, Romano- Thank you, Romano.**

**Mi hermano bueno- My good brother.**

**Me gusta TU!- I like YOU! **


	8. Suur Vender

**Don't know much about the Baltics…but let's try it!**

Latvia was sandwiched in-between Lithuania and Estonia as they sat by a fire in the cold Baltic snow. How the young countries actually got a fire started, nobody will ever know. They were absolutely freezing, and decided to snuggle together for warmth; even if it was very awkward.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling noise come from the forest. All three of them jumped fifty feet into the air and looked at the wondrous pines with great fear.

"What was that?" Lithuania asked, pulling his tan scarf up to his scarlet nose.

"It sounded like a grizzly bear!" Latvia cried, hiding behind Estonia, who just smiled.

"It was just the wind," he stated knowingly.

It turns out Estonia _didn't _know what was out there, because a little boy walked out of the forest. His grey clothes were flowing in the wind, and he was drenched in crimson blood. He smiled at them, showing off his violet eyes.

Before the Baltics could scream, the boy had quickly vanished into thin air, leaving an uneasy aura behind him. They all exchanged a look before fainting back into the snow.

**Woo! My first Baltic story! Was it good? I hope it was, I tried! Review so I can write more chapters!**


	9. Little Lad

**Scotland and England!**

* * *

England coughed lightly as the smoke from his older brother circled around him like a teasing vulture to its prey. Scotland smirked and ruffled his little brother's golden hair.

"Breath that smoke in!" Scotland exclaimed. "It's better than the smell of war! It's good for you!"

England smacked his hand away and blushed before muttering,

"I'll die of lung cancer before I can ever smell war."

Scotland's eyes narrowed, but he kept his temper bottled as a sinister smile crept upon his face.

"What's that?" he asked. "Does somebody want to wear the kilt of shame?"

England's eyes became filled with absolute terror and fear. He dashed off out the door with Scotland hot on his tail, determined to get his little lad in a kilt.

Two Days Later~

After chasing him halfway across Europe, Scotland finally caught England and put him in the kilt. Clinging to Prussia in horror, Germany stared.

"Bruder!" he whispered. "Don't do that to me, please! It's so embaressing!"

England held his head shamefully at Germany's words as Scotland took pictures. He had never been more humiliated by his "big brother."

* * *

**This was in my head…I hope you liked! Sorry it was short, left my notebook I wrote this in at school -.-**

**-AwesomePanda24**


	10. Hero Brother!

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

Canada stumbled as he ran to catch up with America, who had made it to the forest already. The two had just discovered each other several months ago, but they realized immidietely that they were brothers. They traveled along each other's lands from time to time, talking about the people and culture of their countries. That's when they'd come to realize they were similar in many ways.

"Hurry!" America shouted, waving his hands in the air to his younger brother. Canada pouted, not used to so much physical activity. America really was the stronger one of the two. He could learn to be more patient!

They were right around the north-western area of America, right below Canada. America seemed to be very proud of this region.

Once Canada reached America, he was out of breath, and sat down on the wet ground, looking up at the decidious trees around them.

"Pretty cool here, right?" America laughed, climbing one of the trees and sitting on the branch. "I think I'm going to call this place 'Forks'!"

"That's a weird name!" Canada whispered, smiling slightly to himself.

Suddenly, they heard a loud, angry roar come from half a mile away. Canada's smile dissolved like ice cream on a hot day. He looked at America for an answer as to what that was. America shook his head as it roared again.

Canada whimpered and ran over to the tree, climbing it with America's help. The roar came another time, but this time, they could see where it was errupting from easily.

Their lightly colored orbs were fixed on a giant, black, ferocious grizzily bear. It turned it's head and growled at them ravenously. Canada teared up, being the younger and weaker one with no hope.

"I-It's going to eat us!" he wailed, hugging the tree branch he occupied tightly. America's eyes narrowed as he tore off a branch of the lovely elm.

"Not if I can help it!" he retorted, leaping from the tree and circling the bear. Canada screamed girlishly.

"NO! AMERICA, YOU IDIOT! YOU'LL GET EATEN ALIVE!"

America swiftly jabbed the bear in the eye, jumping back as it whined in pain. It quickly ran off, leaving America to smile in victory.

He helped the shaking Canadian down from the tree. Canada embraced him tightly and they took a day's trip to the east coast, sitting on the shore and relaxing in the sun.

Waves crashed harder than usual, and this brought curiousity to the boys. Canada sat up and peered out into the ocean. He saw two little dots coming closer and closer, revealing they were ships when they came close enough.

"What's that?" he asked his brother, hiding his fear the best he could, which in truth, wasn't good at all.

"I don't know," America admitted, looking at the multi-colored flag on one of them. It contained a strange pattern of red, white, and blue. "But whatever it is, I have a strange feelings we are going to be dealing with it for a while."

**A/N: And of course, that "it" was England! Got that done! Leave a review as a request, por favor!**


	11. Big Brother Switzy

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Leave a review!**

"Switzy!" Liechtenstein exclaimed, running across the yard to catch up with her brother. He ignored her, aiming his gun at a random tree. Italians know to fear the country.

"Switzy!" she repeated, poking his shoulder. He sighed and looked over at her, lowering his gun slowly.

"What is it?" he asked, obviously irritated. "I'm on border patrol."

Liechtenstein looked at her shoes, nervously tugging on her dress. Switzerland waited for an answer, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I was wondering," she began, glancing at her brother before looking back down, "if you could teach me how to shoot..."

Switzerland's green eyes lit up magnificently. A light tint of pink creeped onto his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah...okay. We'll start tomorrow."

Liechtenstein couldn't help but squeal and hug him tightly. He sighed again and hugged her back. With her attention span, this would be a long training session. But, he loved her anyway.

**A/N: Next up, Belarus, Ukraine, and Russia O-O Never done one, but I'm going to try~!**


	12. Brother Russia :3

**A/N: Please, remember, only ONE request per review. Thank you.**

Ukraine nervously approached her older brother, Russia. He noticed that she had her hands behind her back and tilted his head. Belarus watched from around the corner intensely.

"What are you holding?" Russia asked curiously. Ukraine blushed and quickly held them out to him, her "bountiful lands" bouncing. She revealed a soft, knitted, purple scarf as her big blue eyes met his violet ones.

"I made this for your, brother!" she cried out, throwing at him. "To keep you warm in your barren wasteland!"

Belarus hissed like a rabid cat and began chasing after Ukraine, whom cried even louder while trying to escape her clutches.

Russia pressed the wool against his cheek and smiled. His sisters sure were weird. But he liked it like that.

**A/N: Next…another Nordic! I shall do more Norway and Iceland for this, I suppose.**


	13. Fratello!

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews! Leave more! I insist! The two are chibis in this, BTW :3**

* * *

"Romano!" Italy yelled, tackle-hugging his older brother tightly. Romano's face became extremely flustered, turning tomato red. He pushed his brother away, scowling.

"What the hell do you want?!" Romano asked in a hissing tone.

Italy looked down and held out the picture he drew to Romano's face. Romano blinked, seeing it was a picture of the two holding hands and being hugged by Grandpa Rome. It was filled with vibrant mixtures of neon yellows, pinks, and blues.

"I made this for you…" Italy muttered sorrowfully. "But I guess you don't want it…I'm sorry…"

Before Italy could walk away, Romano snatched the painting and huffed.

"It's a pretty good painting," he stated, looking away. "So, I guess I'll keep it."

Italy's little face became overwhelmed with so much happiness that he had to hug Romano again. Eventually, Grandpa Rome joined in too. He'd never seen two brothers so different, yet so close at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Next up- NORTH KOREA AND SOUTH KOREA :3**


	14. Da-Ze!

**A/N: Leave a request in the form of a review!**

North Korea and South Korea walked alongside their borders in a small deciduous forest, holding hands. North Korea, normally dark and moody, couldn't help but smile at the joyful expression on his little brother's face. They hadn't been able to spend much time together at all, especially since they were separated.

Just as North Korea was going to open his mouth, South Korea tripped over a rock and skidded on the ground extremely hard. He sat up before tears filled his eyes and he wailed.

North Korea examined his knee quickly. There was a large gash coated in soil, bleeding slightly. North Korea gently pressed his lips against the wound, causing South Korea's cries to cease. North Korea pulled his lips away slowly and looked at his brother.

"Does it feel better?" Is what North Korea was _going _to ask before South Korea tackled him and groped him harshly. But, as North Korea knew, it was full of love.

**A/N: Hope you liked :P**


	15. Big Koala!

**A/N: Thank you for reviews! Leave more, I'm running out! Make sure to check out my PruCan story "Save Me."**

As soon as England departed from his ship, he was greeted by an evil demon koala attacking his face. He screamed loudly, yanking the thing off of his face. Australia bounded up to England, smirking.

"Like my koala?" he asked curiously as the creature jumped onto his head. England narrowed his eyes.

"It's demented," he stated, crossing his arms. "Get rid of it at once."

Australia looked down sadly.

"Oh...so you don't like him?" he mumbled. "I thought he was cool, so I wanted to show him to you..."

England sighed, pulling Australia into a warm embrace.

"If he means that much to you, I guess you can keep him..."

It pained England to say those words as the koala attacked his face yet again, leaving Australia laughing happily.

**A/N: I'm not too good at Australia but I tried! Sorry!**


	16. Anki!

**A/N: Leave a review!**

China sighed, chopping through the bamboo forest near his house. It had grown so wild, and the pandas at his house needed more food. Suddenly, he heard a small sniffle coming from ahead. China blinked, recognizing it as the sound of a crying child.

He ran quickly, shoving through the bamboo and finally reached the sight of a little boy, curled up on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" China asked, kneeling before the boy. He met China's soft caramel eyes and rubbed his own.

"I'm all alone!" he cried, nothing more than pure fear in his voice. China wrapped his arms around him, smiling.

"You can live with me," he whispered softly. The boy smiled happily, placing his hands on China's chest and squeezing.

"My name's South Korea! AND YOU ARE MY ANKI!"


	17. ATTENTION ALL READERS

**ATTENTION!**

**I hate to not be able to update every week, but it seems as though I really won't be able to! School and moving is really taking a toll on me! I've been so busy lately I just haven't found time to update, and I am truly sorry for that. **

**But, I promise I will get at least one chapter out every month. I know next I'll do Hong Kong and China, then Belgium and the Netherlands (Which I really know nothing about T^T), Denmark and Sweden, Denmark and Norway, South Korea and Japan, and then China and Hong Kong. So, as you can see, that's A LOT.**

**As I have said plenty of times before, while I do appreciate your reviews, I beg of you- PLEASE only put one request in a review. It's a hassle to have one done and then two people review with one of them having three different requests. Not pointing fingers at anyone directly, but it is very…annoying. Don't take any offense to that though!**

**I love you people so much for reading my story, so please, stick with it even though I wont be able to update frequently.**

**~From AwesomePanda24 with love :3**


	18. Big Panda

**A/N: Sorry that I was late on this one!**

"Big brother China, how are babies made?"

At these simple words, China's face instantly became shocked. Did these strange words just come out of little Hong Kong's mouth? He turned to the child and pondered it for a moment.

"Well…" he began. Hong Kong stood there with a blank expression, but very eager on the inside; like Japan at the premiere of a new anime. China continued to think. He couldn't tell Hong Kong the truth! He was far too young! So he came up with this,

"A giant panda comes out and sets them in bamboo forests. But the panda is invisible, so don't go looking for it!"

Hong Kong blinked, not expecting such an unfathomable answer like that. He went up to his room and began to write a letter to England, telling of his new knowledge.

**A/N: Yeah that kind of sucked bad xD Sorry!**


	19. Belgium and Netherlands

**A/N: I apologize for this taking so long! But I've decided NOT to do the Denmark Norway one...I don't know why, but I just can't do it!**

"Brother!" little Belgium shouted, chasing after Netherlands. He turned around and grunted, seeing Spain following her.

"What is it?" he questioned while sending Spain an icey glare.

"You should come over to Spain's house!" Belgium insisted, green eyes shimmering with happiness. "He's going to make churros!"

Netherlands grabbed Belgium's hand and pulled her behind him.

"Don't spend any more time with Spain. He's nothing but trouble!"

Belgium looked down sadly, but began to walk home. Netherlands smiled softly. He hated to see her so sad, but really, he didn't want to see her get hurt.


	20. Four Brothers

_**A/N: **_**Sorry that I haven't been able to update! I've been extremely busy, but during the summer, I'll have more time to write and update! I was considering ending this story very soon...what do you guys think? By the way...this is a very special chapter :3 Takes place in early 1600's or so.**

The hot sun beat down on the American soil, aggrivating the four countries that were directly underneath it, as well as the painter in front of them. America groaned and pulled on his tie desperately.

"It's SO HOT!" he complained, looking up at Britain. "Why do we have to do this again? I've been standing here for like, seventy-hundred hours!"

"Please calm down," Canada whispered, standing under France's parasol. The poor boy was already fair-skinned; France couldn't have him getting sunburnt!

"I've explained this to you before," Britain stated, holding back his thoughts on lashing out at America. "It's a family portrait. We want to have these moments captured, so this kind gentleman is going to paint us if you would just hold still."

"Oui," France actually agreed. "Be very still, America. I can only stand the stench of smelly Britain for so long..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Britain hissed, glaring at France, who only laughed. Britain's anger had made America and Canada giggle. He tilted his head and began to smile, never seeing the two enjoy themselves together so much.

"We're all gonna be together forever, right?" America asked the other three. Canada nodded viciously. Britian and France both spoke at the same time,

"Yes. We will always be together."

Their smiles had never been brighter than that day.

**A/N: This was very sentimental to me...please review with LONG, CONSTRUCTIVE, CRITICIZING reviews. And again, if you have any requests, put that in the review too! I love you all ^-^**


	21. England and Hong Kong

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Sadly, this is the second to last chapter of my Big Brother story! It feels like it's ending so soon and I hate it! But, since it's summer, I will be updating my other stories. I'd REALLY appreciate that if you review this story, put anything I need to work on in that review, or what you liked about these stories. I love you all so much, and I thank you for reading my story.**

"Hong Kong…what is this?"

Lying in the backyard was a folded piece of paper, containing one of England's famous burnt, hard scones. The food seemed invincible.

"It's a science experiment…" the young boy replied, walking over to the item. He poured some sort of powder inside, all around the scone. "When I tell you to run away, run, okay?"

England's eyes became wide as saucers. He could remember everything America did that began with that sentence, but Hong Kong wasn't that bad of a child!

"W-Why would I need to run?"

"Run!" Hong Kong commanded, putting a light match by the paper. The two took off and stopped at a good distance. Hong Kong covered his ears, and England copied.

The paper was up in flames, and suddenly, bits of scone exploded every-which-way.

"Scone…not…indestructible…" Hong Kong wrote on a clipboard. "Hypothesis…failed. England? Will you make some more of these? I have to test it several times."

"Hong Kong, what exactly are you doing?"

"I have to check the explosiveness of inedible objects."

England's curious face turned into a hurt one. He felt as if Buffy the Vampire Slayer had pushed a dagger through his heart slowly.

"Inedible…?" he whispered, falling to his knees. "So I see….I really am a bad cook…"

Hong Kong set his clipboard on the ground and wrapped his short arms around England.

"You may not be good at cooking…but you are a good brother."

And that was all England wanted to hear in his life.

**A/NL .-. I have no idea what this was….**


	22. BigFinale

**A/N: Can you believe it? This is the last Big Brother chapter…wow. It feels like I've come so far with these little, precious moments. I love everybody who has read my story, reviewed, made this a favorite; heck, I even love you people who just read a chapter! This story is finally ending, and I thank all of you for reading these. I do not think that I did a great job on this story, and my writing could use a lot of improvement, but the fact that some of you stuck with me makes me so happy! Thank you, I am so grateful!**

Blood and tears always power over our best memories. Countries have come and gone, and the ones that remain have suffered the most pain. They've raised other countries for the purpose of spreading their culture. Then, once that country is gone, the country they raised finds new land to carry on their legacy. Countless wars have been fought by countries to protect their young ones, and these acts shall never be forgotten, except by the young ones, who were too little to remember.

And the countries that have passed on eagerly wait for the day when their siblings will get to join them in an everlasting land of peace.

**A/N: I feel like this was a weird and pointless ending. Please review on what you liked and disliked about this story, or what I need to work on. I love you all!**


End file.
